


Like Besties, But Better

by Diamond_Paint



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I couldn't stop myself, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Pinkberry, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, adorable opposite sex platonic friendship, brooke and jeremy are great friends, brooke was super cute and gay with the lunches she packed, but less pure now, gotta love that pure gay fluff, i ended up with way more richjake that originally inteded h e l p, its still gay and fluffy, like really, richjake, this is really gay, what even are these tags, wow i actually wrote something that isn't boyf riends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Paint/pseuds/Diamond_Paint
Summary: Brooke is having a normal sleepover with her best friend, well, it was normal until said best friend surprised her with and unexpected question and gay shenanigans ensue.





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> wow I finally wrote something other than boyf riends! There isn't enough content of these two (especially just pure and sweet fluff) so I decided I needed to write a nice fluff fic! Because I want my girls to be happy
> 
> also, titles are hard, I'm open to suggestions for a better one tbh

Brooke and Chloe sat together on the latter’s couch, chatting happily with each other and not really paying much attention to whatever chick-flick they were watching, both girls in their PJ’s and snacking on microwave popcorn.

They talked about the usual stuff, aside from gossip, as they had agreed not to get involved with that kind of drama since the whole squipcidend as they called it. Conversation topic changed from what they had at first been watching and paying attention to, to school or social media or just anything really. Eventually the topic of dating came up as they talked about how cute the new couple in their friend group was.

“I’m so happy for Jer and Michael.” Chloe said in a cheerful tone when the topic came up, the blonde smiled and nodded in agreement as she took a few pieces of popcorn. “Good thing Michael finally had the guts to confess to him, they were both pining after each other for so long.” she added, exaggerating the o’s  in ‘so long’ to emphasize the years of pining. Brooke let out a giggle.

“Honestly, if they hadn’t announced it to us, I wouldn’t have even noticed anything changed.” Brooke admitted, both girls giggling. “Seriously! I thought they already were dating! They’re just so close to each other all the time, it’s adorable!”

The brunet nodded in agreement, and Brooke started thinking for a moment about how close she and Chloe are. She recently had realized she had some... not-so-platonic feelings for this girl. She and Chloe had been besties since they were little, having lived just a few houses away from each other, they would hang out all the time. It was only a month or two ago that Brooke had realized her real feelings for her. It came as a bit of a shock, she had always thought that she was straight, which was probably why it had taken so long for her to properly recognize the feeling. She wondered how similar she and Chloe’s relationship was to their friend’s. Was it just one-sided pining or did Chloe feel the same? Did their friends see something obvious that they didn’t?

The taller girl was snapped out of her thoughts as the girl in question was waving her hand in front of her face and calling out her name. “Brooke! You’re totally spacing out” she said with another absolutely adorable giggle when Brooke jumped a little coming back to reality.

“Sorry, just got lost in thought” she smiled at her. Chloe just nodded in understanding and continued on talking.

“And I think Rich is finally going to confess to Jake soon! With a little of my encouragement” she spoke with a tone of pride that Brooke loved hearing. The girl then groaned and lay back, resting her head in Brooke’s lap. “I haven’t been on a date in forever!” she complained. She chuckled slightly realizing it was the same for herself.

“Yeah me either” there was a faint hint of rosiness in her cheeks when she said that, knowing the reason for that currently had her head in her lap. She absentmindedly started running her fingers through the soft brown hair, as they often did with each other. These sort of intimate exchanges happened often. They didn’t really have a lot of boundaries with each other and the shared everything. There were plenty of hugs and cuddles, which was pretty normal for best fiends she supposed, but Chloe was a pretty affectionate person and she’d sometimes hold her hand of give her little friendly kisses on her cheek or forehead. Which was also totally normal. Right? It was just platonic, she did this with other friends too. No, wait, those were all boys she was going out with. But there was no way the amazing and beautiful Chloe Valentine liked her like-

“Hey Brooke, wanna go on a date?” she asked like it was the most casual thing, looking back up at her from her lap.

Brooke’s mind was going to stop working, her heart was beating so fast she feared it would explode, she could feel her face heat immensely. Did Chloe really just ask her on a date? No, she must mean it like a friend date or something.

“L-like a friend date? Or an actual date date?” she asked. Chloe sat up from her lap and looked her in the eyes, as if searching for something. She had apparently found it because she smiled sweetly and moved forward to press her lips softly to Brooke’s for a sweet but short kiss. Said girl was left stunned, unbelieving of her best friend’s forwardness.

“Does that answer your question Brookie?” she asked with the prettiest smile of hope with a slight hint of a smirk. Brooke would have responded at all if she knew how. She was frozen, lost in her hopelessly gay thoughts debating on whether or not this was reality or a dream. At the lack of response, Chloe started to panic a little. “Ohmygod I’m so sorry, I completely misjudged the situation. Please don’t hate me, it can just be a friend date just forget about that kiss. I’m sorry Brooke I shouldn’t hav-”

Brooke pressed her finger to her lips in a gentle shushing motion. Brooke quieted and waited, embarrassed, for the girl’s response. Brooke just let out a soft laugh. “No, no. It’s okay Chlo, I just, wasn’t expecting that.” Chloe visibly relaxed at these words. Brooke gained some of her own composure back. Knowing that Chloe felt the same way had completely blown her mind and sent butterflies to her stomach, she was happy for it and was eager to respond to her earlier question properly. “And about that date. Yes, I would absolutely love to. You have no fucking idea how much I want to.”

Chloe’s beautiful smile re-appeared on her face. She rushed forward to embrace the girl in a loving hug. Brooke eagerly responded, both girls giggling again in delight. Chloe was the one to pull back first. Still smiling with a pretty pink flushed across her cheeks. “So, wanna try that kiss again?”

Brooke didn’t need to be asked twice, she moved forward to close the small distance between them to connect their lips. This time, it was Chloe who was caught off guard. But she quickly smiled and relaxed into the kiss. This wasn’t even close to being either of their first kisses, but is still felt new and exciting. Not only was it their first proper kiss with each other, but neither of them had ever kissed another girl before. This new experience was something neither of the girls had had. They were so close with each other already, it almost felt natural, lips moving in sync, hands reaching out to softly touch the other. It was bliss and comfort, such and intimate exchange between the two friends.

Brooke pulled back for a moment, this realization suddenly hitting her. They hadn’t clarified yet, were they girlfriends? Friends with benefits? Something else entirely? She needed the certainty before they went on. Didn’t want to ruin this chance. “So, we’re like girlfriends now, right?”

Chloe’s hand came up to rest on her cheek, looking her right in the eyes with love and adoration. “Of course Brookie” she spoke with a smile, and there was a small pause before she spoke again, as if wondering if she should say what was on her mind. “I love you” she voiced her feelings and Brooke’s heart nearly stopped, but then started beating so fast it could jump right out of her chest like in cartoons.

“I love you too Chlo” a bright smile was spread across her face. She leaned forward to connect their lips again in another loving kiss to which Chloe responded to  immediately. It was soft and sweet and Brooke could taste the strawberry lip gloss Chloe was wearing. The two girls were so undeniably happy with the situation they found themselves in that neither had noticed the movie ending as they kissed.

Brooke giggled into the kiss as she was pulled onto Chloe’s lap and a soft gasp escaped her as she felt a tongue swipe across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, Chloe’s tongue entering her mouth and brush up against her own. She made a soft noise of pleasure and brought her hands up to run through the curly brown hair of her girlfriend, meanwhile said girlfriend’s hands had moved to her waist, rubbing her skin softly under her shirt.

After a few minutes of this, the girls had to break apart to catch their breaths. Brooke giggled as Chloe started to kiss all over her face. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this. I really do love you Brooke.” there was so much truth and affection in her tone the blonde in her lap couldn’t help but connect their lips for another loving kiss.

She pulled back again shortly though to properly respond to her girlfriend’s words. “Me too Chlo, I love you so much. I’ve wanted this for so long.” she was still smiling wide as she spoke. “So, about that date, I’m free on Saturday.”

Chloe smiled back at her “okay babe” she thought for a moment, starting on a plan “how about I pick you up at 7? I have an idea I know you’ll love.” another quick kiss before Brooke answered.

“Sure, are you planning on telling me what this plan is? Or is it a surprise?” she questioned playfully.

“Surprise, all you need to know for now is that it’s gonna be the best first date of your life.” both girls giggled at that.

“Well, I would sure hope so, you already know me so well, I trust that I’ll love whatever it is you have planned.” there was a look of love in the girl’s eyes as they looked at each other.

“You will.” She spoke with a confident smile.

Another quick kiss “Can’t wait”

And another “Me either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://diamondpainttheartist.tumblr.com/) ♡ [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/diamond_paint_the_artist/)


	2. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get ready for school the next morning, lots of pure fluff and kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally planning to make this and the school day one small chapter but got a bit carried away with this morning scene so here ya go, have some gay early morning fluff for now. 
> 
> More coming soon (hopefully), I really am having fun with this so I'll try to get more done soon

When the two girls went to bed they cuddled as they usually did, but it was somehow a more intimate thing now, being wrapped each other’s arms like this, so close to each other.

Brooke was the first to wake in the morning, having woken up a few minutes before the alarm was supposed to go off. She found herself wrapped in Chloe’s arms, facing away from the girl. It took her a moment to realize that this was, in fact, reality, not just a really good dream. Chloe had actually asked her out last night. The blonde smiled to herself and turned around in Chloe’s arms to place a soft kiss to her lips, gently waking her and bringing a sweet smile to said lips.

“Morning” Brooke spoke sweetly with a smile, looking into Chloe’s eyes, giggling as she noticed the mess of brown curls that her girlfriend’s hair had become during sleep. The brunet’s soft lips met hers again for a moment before speaking softly back to her.

“Morning, love” the soft quiet atmosphere was suddenly broken by the alarm set on Chloe’s phone screaming at them to get out of the comfort of the bed and each other’s arms. The taller groaned and rolled over to grab said phone from the nightstand to turn off the alarm. After doing so, she pulled the shorter into another kiss.

Brooke was surprised by the sudden reconnection of their lips, but eagerly kissed back, breaking it after a few moments. “I do love kissing you, but shouldn’t we actually get up and ready for school?” she received a quick kiss on the list at that before Chloe slowly sat up and stretched her arms a bit.

“Yeah, you’re right babe” she spoke with a yawn. Brooke sat up too and ran her fingers through her hair. Chloe must have thought she had just been too cute to resist, because she gave her yet another kiss before getting out of the bed and went off to the bathroom leaving a lovestruck Brooke just sitting there smiling to herself.

She got out of the warm bed, stretching her arms and legs before going to get her outfit for the day out of her overnight bag, getting dressed while she knew Chloe was going through her morning routine. She more than most knew full well that she did not just wake up with perfect hair and makeup, but she still thought she was beautiful without it.

Chloe typically woke up at an ungodly hour to get ready for the day, and Brooke admittedly did not spend as much time on appearance as her girlfriend so she usually did not get up so early on her own. She would still wake up early with her though, if only to spend this time with her in the mornings they were together. Especially now that she could start the day with sweet kisses.

Brooke had already finished getting dressed into a cute pastel pink sweater and jeans and had brushed through her soft blonde hair by the time Chloe returned from the bathroom to get dressed. Her hair wet from the shower, body being covered only by a towel wrapped around her.

It wasn’t like it was the first time she’d seen her like this, but now it was somehow different. Brooke didn’t have to feel guilty about letting her gaze last a little longer when she looked up from her phone. Chloe noticed the look she was getting and simply chuckled as she picked through drawers of clothing, looking for the right thing to wear. She retrieved a bra and panties from a drawer, glancing back at Brooke and thought for a moment before shrugging and dropping the towel to put on the underwear.

Brooke was shocked by this, she couldn’t help but stare feeling a blush creep onto her face as her girlfriend put on the underwear. She was facing away from her, so she didn’t get a view of everything, but what she did get to see was very nice. Chloe just continued looking through drawers, now casually just wearing the honestly really cute underwear she had put on a moment ago, fully aware of the soft brown eyes looking over her body.

This again, was another view Brooke had been blessed enough to see before, but since they had only been friends before, she always controlled her eyes and would only allow herself a quick glance or two. Chloe seemed to somehow know about this because Brooke swore she was doing this deliberately, and she was moving her hips teasingly while looking through the clothes. Fuck, this girl was going to be the death of her.

Chloe pulled a couple shirts from a drawer and turned to face the blushing girl looking at her. “Which one babe?” she held the shirts up, one in each hand on either side of her. In her left hand was a dark blue off-shoulder top with a lacy patterned heart across the chest and in her right was a black shirt with a rainbow. Honestly though, Brooke was more interested in the soft lace of the bra that was cupping her breasts. “Eyes up here babe” She spoke with a giggle and a smirk. To this Brooke blushed more and drifted her eyes to examine the shirts.

“Sorry, you’re just really pretty, I can’t stop looking at you now that I can like this.” she paused and pondered on which shirt, coming to a decision before speaking again. “And I think you should go with the rainbow for today.”

Chloe set the shirts aside and walked over to her girlfriend, smirk still on her face. “It’s okay babe.” she sat down next to her and pulled her into a kiss, pouring in so much love and passion into it that Brooke was once again taken by surprise, but it was welcomed and returned with the same passion and love. One of Brooke’s hands moved to Chloe’s waist and rubbed softly at the skin as they kissed, but Chloe soon pulled back with a smile. “I would totally love to keep kissing you, but sadly, I still have to finish getting ready.”

Brooke let out a small whine in protest, but let her get up to finish getting dressed. “Yeah, and I would love to keep seeing you pretty like this, you are right.” she sighed.

“Well luckily for you, there will be plenty of times when we don’t have to worry about having enough time to get ready for school.” she spoke with a suggestive tone while folding the unchosen shirt and putting it away.

As Chloe pulled on the shirt Brooke picked out, a question dawned in the blonde’s mind. “So, are we gonna tell everyone about us?” there was a slight tone of nervousness to the question.

Chloe looked back at her with a smile. “I mean, I want to, but if you don’t wan-”

“I totally want to!” Brooke interrupted her. “I mean like, why wouldn’t I? I’ve wanted this for ever and it’s not like anyone in our group would disapprove, we all accepted Jer-Bear and Micha so I don’t see why they wouldn’t accept us? And-”

“Babe, you’re rambling. I get it.” this time it was Brooke who was interrupted. The comment would have been rude or mean, if it were not for the smile on her face when she spoke it. “So, should we tell everyone individually between classes or all at once at lunch? Either way, everyone will know once Jenna does.”

Brooke thought for a moment, smiling as she got an idea. “Neither!” this earned her a questioning look, so she elaborated. “Let’s not like, _specifically_ say anything, at least, not until the end of lunch or something, and see if anyone figures it out on their own? And like, if anyone asks we’ll still tell them the truth, but they gotta be the ones to ask.” Brooke suggested this confidently. Chloe thought for a moment about the idea and smiled and nodded as she went back to looking for clothes to go with the rainbow shirt.

“Yeah, I think that’s a great idea babe!” She responded enthusiastically. “It’ll be interesting to see who notices and who doesn’t.” Both girls giggled with anticipation for the day to come. Chloe finished getting ready, choosing a pink skirt with black leggings and a cute pair of lace up boots for the rest of her outfit. After Chloe had done her hair and make-up, they ate breakfast and left to start their school day.


	3. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so this chapter got a little out of hand and somehow turned into a richjake fic too? I now wanna write a whole other fic from Risch's perspective now and honestly this wasn't gonna be a long chapter but it ended up being over 2300 words? and I wasn't originally planning on having another chapter between this and the date but there's gonna be some really gay shit next chapter sooooooo yeah so expect those... eventually? idk school is a thing that exists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, I fuckin LIVE for Jeremy's stutter and Rich's lisp so sue me

As the girls walked into the school building to start their school day, they immediately ran into two of their friends. Jeremy and Michael were talking at their shared locker, as they often were before class started. Michael was leaning up against a locker while Jeremy had theirs open and was looking for something as the two chatted happily. Brooke and Chloe would meet up with them there since their lockers were so close to each other.

Brooke and Chloe made their way over to the boys, happily but also nervously holding hands. Jeremy saw them and smiled at the girls as they walked up to them.

“Sup losers” Chloe jokingly greeted them with an smile and a little wave with the hand that wasn’t intertwined with her girlfriend’s.

“Sup bitches” Michael jokingly responded with a grin. Jeremy glanced down to their intertwined hands but didn’t say anything. Michael seemed to have noticed too and they exchanged a look before Michael spoke up again. “So” he started “did you two finally get together or is the hand holding yet another thing girls can do that totally breaks all the ‘no homo’ rules?”

All four of them started laughing at this, and Brooke decided to be the one to answer him as Chloe let go to open the locker they shared. “No, we just love to break all the ‘no homo’ rules, including kissing and surprise dates.” there was a playful tone of sarcasm to her voice as she listed the things on her fingers and she and Chloe giggled before sharing a quick kiss. “But yeah, Chloe asked me out last night.” she smiled wide remembering it.

“W-wait, you two weren’t already together?” Jeremy asked with a fake tone of confusion mocking how Brooke had reacted to finding out that he and Michael got together. 

“Ha ha.” Brooke responded, rolling her eyes as Jeremy pulled out a textbook and closed his locker.

“We are kinda trying to see if anyone guesses it without us telling everyone, so like, don’t tell anyone. Kay?” Chloe said with a wink as she closed her locker as well having gotten what she needed from it.

“Yeah, and I had a feeling you two would guess pretty quick.” Brooke added with a little giggle.

“Well it was kinda obvious with the hand holding, then again, with girls it’s hard to tell if they’re gay or just really close.” Jer nodded in agreement.

“Tell me about it” Brooke said laughing. 

“But yeah, we’ll keep your secret until everyone else finds out. I’m sure Jenna will make sure  _ literally  _ everyone will know as soon as she finds out so if you want people to guess on their own you should probably avoid Jenna” Michael spoke with honesty, knowing from experience as Jenna had tweeted about him and Jeremy almost immediately when they told the group they got together.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Brooke replied with a smile. "Well, we don't have any classes with her before lunch, so that should be easy."

They all heard the bell ring to signal they had to get to class.

“w-well, s-see you gays later.” Jeremy said, chuckling at his pun and grasping Michaels hand to walk to first period with him.

“Bye” the girls spoke in sync doing the same as the boys and walking to first period with their hands held together, and smiles across their faces.

When they arrived in their first period classroom they were greeted by another friend, Rich, who had been sitting on his desk and looking down at his phone with a sweet, dorky smile his squip wouldn’t have let him get away with when it was in control. When he saw the girls enter he waved them over to come sit in their usual seat next to his.

They set their bags down and took their seats, letting go of each other’s hands to do so. Rich hadn’t seemed to notice as he sent the text he had been typing and put his phone down. “Hey girlth, how’th it goin’” his lisp coming through as he spoke, still with the smile and swinging his legs over the desk a little.

He was much different without his squip; nicer, goofier, and very energetic. It was a nice change, and he was much more open to show his emotions around people. Like now, he was quite obviously happy about whoever he was texting and he showed that he was happy to see the two girls when they came in, while the squip would have made him control the emotions he expressed, making him seem more _chill_ about seeing his friends or having a nice text conversation.

Brooke gave him a smile in return “good, how about you? Who ya textin’” she asked curiously with a hint of a smirk added to the smile.

Chloe chuckled “probably Jake” this made the short boy blush a little. He had talked to the girls about his feelings for Jake before. Time and time again they told him to just go for it and ask him out already since they knew from talking to jake that he felt the same way. They wouldn’t actually straight up tell either of them about the other’s feelings though, partially because they had promised not to and partially because they needed to figure that out on their own.

“Yeah yeah I get it” Rich spoke again trying to get them to stop teasing him about it. “I thwear I’ll tell him tomorrow.” he swore, crossing a finger in an X over his heart.

“You better! Seriously dude we’ve heard you go on and on about him for so long just shut up and kiss him already or we’ll have to resort to making voodoo dolls or some shit to make it happen.” Chloe teased right before the bell rang and Rich moved to sit properly in his chair as the morning announcements started.

The rest of the period went by as mostly normal, with added hand holding when possible and a couple kisses on the cheek from Chloe, but Rich didn’t seem to notice anything was different, or if he did he didn’t say anything. Second period was just as normal, not having had any of the rest of their friend group in second period and only running into Jeremy and Michael again briefly in the hall between second and third, receiving smiles and winks from both boys as they passed. 

Rich and Jake were in the same third period class as them but they were both too distracted flirting with each other to notice anything different about the girls’ behavior. Seriously, how could they be so oblivious? Then again, that was pretty hypocritical for either of the girls to think as they had been pretty oblivious to each other for quite a while.

Third period ended and the four students walked to lunch together, Brooke and Chloe yet again holding hands. But now Jake seemed to take notice as he saw them clasp hands together and walk closer that usual.

“Is it just me or is the hand holding new?” he turned to Rich and spoke quiet enough so the girls didn’t hear.

“Now that you mention it, yeah, they’ve been acting different today. I gueth I didn’t notith it becauth I wath dithtracted by…” Rich trailed of and shrugged. “Nevermind” he mumbled that last part embarrassedly. 

Jake nodded, not noticing the embarrassment in Rich’s words. He decided to ask them about it. “So, the hand holding is new, you girls together now or something?” he asked them casually as they continued to walk to the cafeteria.

“Oh, yeah, I asked her out last night. We were wondering how long it was gonna take you two to notice.” Chloe said just as casually as Jake had asked. “You two were too busy flirting with each other to pay attention to the fact that we’re acting any different.” she and brooke giggled, not even looking at the now flustered boys when she spoke.

“I-I. We weren’t-” Rich tried to protest while looking from Jake to the giggling girls and back to Jake who seemed to be blushing a bit too and looked just as shocked and betrayed as Rich did. “What?!”

The girls thought it was hilarious being able to tease the boys like this, but they didn’t want to ruin anything so Chloe spoke up again.”Sorry, sorry, just joking I swear!” she looked back to the embarrassed boys and giggled again “not really though” she spoke quietly to Brooke who was also still giggling.

The two boys still didn’t seem to calm down about it, continuing to exchange looks at each other when the other wasn’t looking as they walked the rest of the way to the cafeteria in awkward silence, though the girls still kept up a conversation.

“By the way, don’t mention anything about Chloe and I being together unless someone else brings it up, kay?” Brooke asked them sweetly as they entered the cafeteria and searched for their table. “We’re kinda trying to see who figures it out on their own. Jer and Micha guessed almost immediately, unlike you two.” She explained with a playful tone looking at the boys again. They nodded an okay before going off to get in line for food.

Brooke had packed lunches for herself and Chloe so they just went straight to their table and sat down to find Christine and Jeremy already sitting and chatting happily. 

“Yo” Brooke greeted them with a smile as she sat down next to Christine, Chloe sitting down next to her. 

“Yo” Christine responded cheerfully as they sat down. Jeremy looked over to them and smiled too. “How’s your day going so far?” 

“Pretty good, Jake and Rich are still being super oblivious but Rich swears he’s gonna confess tomorrow.” Brooke spoke happily, getting out her lunch. Pretty much the whole group knew they were head over heels for each other, whether or not the information had been given by the boys themselves or just guessed from behavior.

Chloe got out her lunch as well and nodded “that is, if they don’t tell eachother now after that conversation in the hallway.” she added with a proud smirk.

“What did you two do?” Christine asked cautiously.

“Chloe called them out on their flirting all of third period.” Brooke spoke before taking a bite of her sandwich. Chloe noticed, as she took her sandwich out of her bag, that Brooke had cut it into a heart shape and she couldn’t help but burst out laughing at how adorable and cheesy that was.

“Oh my god babe, this is adorable!” she said as she pointed out the sandwich. “And also gay as fuck.” Brooke smiled at her as she swallowed the bite of sandwich she had been chewing.

“Language!” Christine joked as she and Jeremy also looked at the adorable and gay sandwich Brooke had made. “But yes, that is really cute” she was smiling at the two girls.

Chloe moved to give Brooke a sweet kiss Right as Michael arrived at the table, bringing sushi and a slushie from 7-11 for him and Jeremy, who greeted him with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

Christine couldn’t contain her reaction to the cuteness of both couples, letting out an “awe” as she smiled at them. “I’m assuming you two are together now then?” she asked confidently as the two girls pulled apart.

“Yeah, you guessed a lot quicker than Rich and Jake did.” Brooke giggled at that.

“Yeah, honestly I wonder how long it would have taken Rich if Jake hadn’t pointed it out.” 

“Thut up I was dithtracted!” Rich suddenly shouted behind them. They turned to see the two boys approaching, holding hands and smiling.

“Oh wow, I mean, I thought what I said in the hallway would make you two dorks confess sooner but I didn’t think it would be that quick!” Chloe laughed. “Hopefully now Rich will finally shut up about his Big Gay Crush™.”

“Awe you talk about me a lot babe?” Jake smiled down at Rich who looked like he was about to die of embarrassment, but Jake couldn’t hide the bit of blush spreading across his cheeks as well. 

Jenna finally showed up as the two boys sat down with their lunches. She sat down with her lunch and looked around at the group, feeling is if she had missed something. “Sorry I’m late, what’d I miss?”

“Nothing, just a bunch of gay shit” Michael responded casually with a smirk.

“So the usual?” Jenna asked with a laugh.

Rich, Jake, Chloe, and Brooke all exchanged quick looks, a silent conversation to figure out how to tell her. This went unnoticed by Jenna as she checked a text. 

“Yeah pretty much.” Jake told her, giving the girls a wink.

They all continued to eat their lunches, breaking off into different conversations amongst themselves. The flirting between the two new couples must have been more obvious because a couple minutes later Jenna noticed something was different. 

“Wait a minute, something’s up. Is there something you guys aren’t telling me?” She asked looking around at them.

“Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you!” Brooke joked, grabbing Chloe’s hand “We’re dating now!”

Rich and Jake did the same thing “Tho are we.”

Jenna looked disbelieving at them for a moment before it turned into joy “Oh my god why didn’t you tell me? Congrats guys!”

Chloe smiled and shrugged “We wanted to see if you’d guess it on your own. And you did! Unlike Rich.” 

“Oh my god are you ever going to thtop teathing me about that?” Rich asked with an exasperated tone with Jake holding back a laugh next to him.

“Nope” Brooke assured cheerfully. As Jenna had gotten her phone out again and was now assumedly tweeting about the new gay news she had just discovered.

The rest of lunch went by and the students all went off to their different classes. Unfortunately the girls didn’t have fourth and fifth period together so they didn’t see each other again until the last class of the day which went along similarly to their morning classes, but with a few people congratulating them on their new relationship, having seen Jenna’s tweets.

It was a good day, but they were ready to just get home and spend time with each other. Unbeknownst to Brooke, Chloe had something planned for when they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments give me a reason to smile ♡（⌒▽⌒）♡


	4. After School Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have some fun when they get home from school  
> (this chapter is literally just smut and not necessary to the plot of the fic so you can totally skip it if you don't wanna read smut btw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first time writing lesbian smut? I think I did pretty oka but I'd really appreciate constructive criticism and positive comments ♡♡♡
> 
> Also, there is a serious lack of pinkberry smut on this site, I need more of this ship in my life

The girls arrived back at Chloe’s place after school to an empty house, parents still being at work until later that night. They took off their shoes at the door and made their way to Chloe’s room. 

Brooke was pushed up against the door as soon as it was closed behind them, dropping her bag as lips connected suddenly in a passionate kiss. The smaller girl’s arms reached up to wrap around her girlfriend’s neck and fingers tangled in her curls as they kissed.

Chloe had one arm up against the door and the other wrapped around Brookes waist, effectively pinning her to the door and pulling her closer at the same time. The blonde whimpered quietly into the kiss as she felt a tongue lick at her bottom lip asking for entrance to which she happily obliged, opening her mouth and deepening the kiss. 

This make-out session lasted a few minutes with Brooke making small noises into it and pushing up against Chloe before they pulled away for air, soft brown eyes looking up at cool blue ones, slust clear in each gaze. 

“Hi.” Brooke broke the comfortable but intense silence with a smile.

Chloe chuckled softly before responding, “Hi.” The hand that was on her waist was now making its way under the cute pink sweater the smaller girl was wearing, rubbing soothing circles on her lower back. She leaned down to whisper in her ear “Wanna take this to the bed?” this question caused the girl to shudder a little and she nodded her head excitedly and pulled Chloe in for another kiss, pressing herself firmly against the taller girl.

Chloe giggled into the kiss and pulled Brooke away from the door and they made their way over to the bed, lips still connected as they moved together. Brooke was lifted up by the legs and layed down on the bed, letting out a soft gasp when the kiss broke and giggling as Choe got up onto the bed as well and straddled her, smiling down at the blushing blonde beneath her.

“Oh my god” the brunet spoke softly as she looked down at Brooke, this earned her a confused look as the blonde tilted her head to the side. “I fucking love you.” She said before leaning down to kiss at the side of her neck that was now exposed with the head tilt, making the smaller girl giggle and hum softly with the loving attack of kisses and gentle biting on her sensitive neck. 

“Holy fuck” Brooke gasped as she bit down on a particularly sensitive spot between her collarbone and neck. Chloe smirked and attacked that spot again more roughly, sucking a dark hickey into the skin, small noises of pleasure spilling from the blonde’s lips. Brooke’s hands had made their way onto her hips as she did this and she smiled down at her again when she pulled back, rubbing her thumb on the mark she had made, showing that Brooke was hers. 

When their lips connected for another kiss, it was more desperate. A hand coming up from its place on the taller girl’s hip to tangle in the soft brown curls. A soft gasp escaped into the kiss as Brooke felt hands coming up under her shirt and settling at her sides right under her bra. 

Chloe pulled out of the kiss and looked down at how adorably wrecked her girlfriend looked already. Cheeks dusted pink, blonde hair disheveled, lips dark and glossy from kissing, a few hickeys marking the soft skin of her neck, lust filled eyes looking pleadingly up at her.

“Damn Brooke, we’ve barely done anything and you already look so desperate.” She teased as she started to pull up the pink sweater and place a few sweet kisses starting at her naval and trailing up her stomach. Brooke responded with a soft noise as she lifted her arms to pull off the shirt.

Well if Chloe didn’t already think this girl was irresistible, she definitely did now. She smiled down at the now shirtless blonde beneath her, receiving soft smile back as she reached out for the shirt the taller girl wore. Chloe got up off her girlfriend for a moment which earned her a small noise of protest that was silenced as she brought her hands down to grab at her shirt and slowly strip until she remained only in the cute lacy underwear she had put on that morning.

As she expected, Brooke had been admiring the beautiful view she had been blessed with. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” she spoke with a tone of admiration and love. Chloe returned to their previous position and leaned down seemingly to connect their lips again, but instead moved to the side to whisper in her ear.

“So are you baby girl, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.” She loved how Brooke shuddered and arched her back slightly as she reached down to knead her ass through the jeans as she spoke. 

Brooke’s hands came to rest on her hips and pull her closer as they kissed again, whimpering quietly when Chloe bit down on her bottom lip. She was so distracted by the kiss she almost didn’t notice her jeans being undone and slowly pulled down her legs. Chloe tried to pull back from the kiss to look at her again but Brooke chased the kiss so she continued to kiss her senseless and moved her hands slowly up her sides until she reached her bra, rubbing her thumbs softly over her nipples through it and making her quietly gasp and pull back from the kiss.

“Like that baby girl?” she asked teasingly as she applied more pressure receiving a hum and nod from the blonde. She brought her hands back to undo the hooks keeping her bra on and Brooke pulled her arms out of the straps and threw the bra down off the bed, both girls giggling before sharing a kiss, this one starting softer than the others. 

The soft kiss soon turned passionate again as Chloe’s hands returned to Brooke’s boobs, kneading the soft flesh and rubbing her thumbs over her nipples, playing with the piercing on her left nipple that she had gotten last year. This earned her a few soft moans and sighs of pleasure, all of which the taller girl thought were absolutely beautiful.

Chloe started trailing kisses down her neck and chest, leaving a couple small hickeys as she went. When her mouth reached the pierced nipple of Brooke’s left boob (luckily for both of them, the piercing was healed up now and no longer infected) the girl beneath her let out an adorable gasp as she sucked and licked, left hand still touching her other breast roughly.

When she brought her right hand down between the thick thighs of the whimpering girl below her she pulled back to speak while she touched her through her panties. “God you’re hot, so responsive to all my touches.” she smirked as her fingers put more pressure on Brooke’s most sensitive spot through the fabric. “Such a good girl for me Brookie.”

Brooke was making the cutest noises and rolling her hips into Chloe’s hand. “More, please?” she begged quietly, and Chloe decided to tease her a bit more, applying less pressure and seeing Brooke squirm trying to get more.

“More what babe? What do you want?” she asked with a smirk, knowing what she wanted, but she wanted to hear her say it. 

Another whimper as more pressure was applied for just a moment before returning to the faint touches. “I… I want you to touch me! Please Chloe? I need it so bad.” 

Chloe made a thoughtful sound and swiped the thumb of her left hand over Brooke’s right nipple and leaned closer so their lips were almost touching. “Oh, but I am touching you baby girl. You’re going to have to be a bit more specific.” There was a smirk on her lips as she watched the effect of these words had on the whimpering blonde that was her girlfriend. 

“Fuck” Brooke’s voice sounded so desperate and hot, it took so much effort for Chloe to keep teasing her like this instead of giving in to both of their desires, feeling her need building up inside. “Please Chloe, I want you to… I need you to finger me. I’ll be so good babe, please, I just-” Her begging was cut off as Chloe  _ finally _ slipped a hand into her panties and rubbed her in just the right spot to make her writhe in pleasure, letting out another whimper that turned into more of a moan as she went on. “Yes! Yes, that’s so good” She spoke, words changing in volume and tone as Chloe explored her wet heat, finding out exactly how to make her feel so good, because she really deserved it after all they had been through. “Thank you” this last part was more soft and she brought her right hand up to cup Chloe’s cheek and hold her like the most precious thing in the universe.

Chloe smiled down at her lovingly. “Anything for my perfect girl.” She started to place gentle kisses all over her face, drawing a few giggles from her soft lips between the quiet moans before the noises were silenced in a kiss. Brooke returned it eagerly, grinding into Chloe’s hand and making soft noises that were muffled by her partner’s lips.

After a few minutes of passionate kissing as she was rubbing circles around her clit and roughly kneading the flesh of her right boob, Chloe move her hands to properly take off Brooke’s remaining underwear, quickly stripping her of the panties she was wearing before returning her hand to the wet heat and slipping a finger into her. 

This caused Brooke to whimper at the loss of her hands for the briefest of moments before gasping at the sudden insertion of the finger that was now moving in and out at a steady pace.

Chloe was absolutely loving how vocal Brooke was, all of her breathy sighs and moans urging her on to do more, make her feel wonderful under her touch. She added another finger and curled them up, making the girl squeak before letting out a very loud moan at the feeling. Chloe smirked at that and continued to apply pressure to the spot as she pumped her fingers in and out, scissoring them a few times.

Brooke became even louder and more desperate when Chloe started to rub her thumb against her clit as she fingered her. Eyes screwed shut with pleasure, trying so hard to hold on. Unintelligible words that seemed to be a combination of curse words, “yes”’s “thank you”’s, and Chloe’s name were a sign that she was getting close, along with how her hands kept moving from holding onto Chloe’s back, to her hair, to gripping tightly at the sheets as she squirmed under her touch.

“You close baby girl? You wanna come for me Brooke?” The words were quiet in comparison to the lovely noises the blonde was making, but she whispered them close enough to her ear that she heard them, and nodded her head frantically. “Go on baby, you can come, you’ve been such a good girl for me.” she spoke it lovingly in a low tone as her fingers rubbed against the spot that made Brooke see stars”

That was what sent Brooke over the edge, she practically screamed Chloe’s name as her orgasm shook through her, her whole body shaking with the immense pleasure as Chloe continued to move her fingers gently, helping her ride it out.

Chloe pulled her hand away, wiping her fingers off on the blanket that was definitely going to need to be washed later, making Brooke whimper at the oversensitivity and emptiness. As she came back to her senses she pulled the brunet down into a soft kiss before pulling away to speak again. “Thank you” her face was still very flushed, eyes glazed with lust and bliss, hair disheveled, and the cutest and most blissed out smile Chloe had ever seen spread across her lips. “That was amazing.”

Chloe smiled back at her and gave her a sweet kiss, that she soon turned a bit more passionate as she still hadn’t gotten much attention and was becoming a bit needy. Brooke flipped them over so that she was now comfortably resting between Chloe’s legs, squeezing the soft flesh of her thighs as she giggled a little into the kiss.

Brooke trailed her kisses down lower, stopping to leave a hickey on her collarbone, not as intense as the one that she had been given, but still very much there. She pulled back to admire the look on Chloe’s face. Messy brown curls spread out across the bed, kiss swollen lips, and a lust filled gaze. It made her smile before returning her lips to the slightly tanned skin of the girl beneath her, hands moving up under the lace of her panties to squeeze her ass as the kisses trailed down to her hips where she left another few small hickies, loving the shaky breaths and sighs Chloe was making.

Brooke pulled her legs further apart, admiring the flexibility of her girlfriend. The yoga classes she had been going to lately were really paying off. With more room now, she moved further down between her legs and pressed a few kisses to her inner thighs, and then licking a ling stripe all the way up from her knee until she reached those beautiful panties, looking up at her girlfriend for approval who had been staring down at her in amazement, breathing heavily and now nodding her approval.

“This okay?” Brooke teasingly kissed and mouthed at her through the dampness of her panties. 

“Holy shit yes” Chloe responded eagerly, to which she moved her mouth to pull the pantied down with her teeth, Chloe lifting her hips up slightly to allow her to pull them all the way off. Brooke grabbed a pillow and lifted Chloe’s hips more to place it under her the keep her hips elevated comfortably. 

Brooke was about to go in and give Chloe exactly what she wanted, but she instead decided to go for a little revenge on the teasing form earlier. She moved her head forward and sucked a dark hickey to Chloe’s inner thigh earning her a beautiful groan as she felt hands moving to tangle in her hair.

“Fuck! Don’t tease so much Brookie.” she whined out as she rolled her hips to tempt her to actually eat her out now.

“Hmm, that seems a bit hypocritical of you Chlo” Brooke stated smoothly, but she still moved her hand to gently rub at her clit. “Although you did make me feel really good, so you deserve a reward” Brooke pulled her hand away and moved her mouth to gently lick at her girlfriend’s clit. Chloe gasped and pulled on Brooke’s hair, making her whimper at the sudden pain.

“S-sorry, was that not okay” Chloe asked gently, thinking that she hurt Brooke.

Brooke pulled away a little to speak, blushing profusely “No no, I’m fine. I actually liked it? Please keep doing that babe. And don’t be afraid to make some pretty noises, it’s just me Chlo”

Chloe nodded and hummed softly when Brooke’s mouth returned to her, sucking gently on her clit. Even though Brooke had said she could be more loud if she wanted to, Chloe still just wasn’t as vocal as Brooke. Instead, she showed her pleasure with breathy sighs, the roll of her hips, and the tightening and loosening grip on Brooke’s already messy blonde hair.

Brooke loved the fact that she was able to be here, doing this with Chloe. Each lick of her tongue has her shaking with pleasure, she brought a hand up to press a finger in as she continued to lick and suck on her clit. She moved her finger around trying to find the spot that would make Chloe absolutely fall apart. She knew she hit the right spot when Chloe roughly pulled on her hair, almost pulling her away. She whimpered quietly as she felt Brooke’s moan in reaction to the hair pulling in combination with the pressure on her most sensitive places. 

Another finger was added in and she lost it. Gripping Brooke’s hair lightly and rolling her hips into the touches. She even let out a few quiet moans as Brooke scissored her fingers and rubbed them roughly in just the right spot.

After a few minutes of this, Chloe was getting close. Now consistent noises were spilling from her lips, though still nowhere near as loud as Brooke had been. Chloe tugged harder on her hair and spoke out. “Fuck, that’s so good baby girl. I’m so close, keep going.” 

At that, Brooke added a third finger and pressed them all deep into Chloe, hitting her g-spot directly and sucking and licking her clit more intensely.

Chloe closed her legs around Brooke’s head and arched her back, Brooke’s name falling from her lips as she came, only releasing her once the pleasure she was continuing to receive became too much.

Brooke sat up and licked her lips, then wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. She smiled down at the blissful expression on Chloe’s face, her eyes were closed and she had such a beautiful smile on her face, she was perfect.

“I’ll be right back babe” Brooke spoke sweetly, getting up to go to the bathroom. When she returned, Chloe was still laying down, she looked ready to pass out. Brooke just smiled at her. “I guess I really tired you out, huh?” She kissed her cheek softly.

Chloe hummed “Yeah, that was amazing Brookie.” She could hear the tone of admiration in her voice, how sincere the compliment was, and it made her heart flutter.

“I love you so much” She said, still unbelieving that she could actually say that, and that Chloe felt the same way. She really hoped this wasn’t all just some amazing and elaborate dream. “And as much as I would love to just pass out with you and cuddle, you should probably go to the bathroom first.” 

“I love you too Brookie.” she groaned as she got up, legs shaking a bit as she walked over to the bathroom. “We should probably take a shower too, but honestly, I need a nap first” she added as she walked.

Brooke nodded in agreement and yawned a little, her tiredness now catching up to her as the arousal of the moment faded away. “Yeah, a nap sounds like a good Idea.” She cuddled up under the soft blankets on Chloe’s bed, making sure there was room for Chloe when she finished in the bathroom.

Chloe returned to an almost asleep Brooke, cuddled up in her bed, she smiled and discarded the bra that she had still been wearing before climbing into bed and kissing her forehead as she wrapped her arms around the sleepy girl who cuddled up closer in her arms and let out a happy sigh.

“I really do love you Chloe” she spoke quietly.

“I know, I love you too Brooke” The girls drifted off to sleep, comfortably in each other’s embrace, smiling, even in their sleep.


	5. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke and Jeremy hang out while Brooke gets ready for her date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Brooke and Jer would totally have an absolutely adorable friendship and this chapter was just so much fun to write tbh! I just love them so much.

Saturday morning, well, more like early afternoon due to her having slept in late, Brooke was kind of freaking out in anticipation for her date with Chloe later that night.

“I mean, there’s no reason for me to stress about it right? It’s just Chloe!” She ranted on to Jeremy, who she had called over to hang out with for the day. The two had actually become great friends after the whole sqipcident and she had talked on and on about her crush on Chloe with him, and he had always been super supportive about it! So when it came to deciding which friend to freak out with before her date, it was a pretty easy decision. “I just” she paused, trying to find the right words, before flopping down face first on her bed and groaning.

“I know e-exactly how you feel Brooke.” Jeremy spoke with a chuckle at seeing his friend freak out in a much similar way to how he freaked out before his first date with Michael. “You should’ve s-seen me before my f-first date with Micha. I was a mess!”

Brooke sat up on her bed and giggled a bit before gasping in realization. “What am I even gonna wear? I have no idea what we’re doing!” Jeremy laughed a bit from his place in the chair at Brooke’s desk. He got out his phone and began to type something out.

 **[Jerry]** Yo, I’m heere with your girlfriend and she has no idea what kind of clothes to wear. What are you planning to do for the surprise date? Promise I won’t tell.

 **[Mythic Bitch]** gonna take her to pinkberry and picnic at that nice park near the mall cuz the sunset there is always so pretty to watch

 **[Jerry]** Ooh she’s gonna love that! So just some casual clothes then?

 **[Mythic Bitch]** yeah thx jer, glad to know she isnt just freakin out on her own

 **[Mythic Bitch]** give her a big hug for me plz :)

Jeremy chuckled and put his phone away when Brooke tried to see who he had been texting.

“Who are you texting Jer?” she asked innocently.

“Your g-girlfriend, sh-she said you should wear casual clothes and asked me to g-give you this!” He tackled her in a hug causing them to stumble back a little and laugh as Brooke hugged back.

“Awe, you’re the best Jer-bear.” they were both smiling brightly when they pulled away.

“That’s debatable.” he spoke, still smiling though. Before Brooke could disagree he spoke again, gesturing to her closet. “W-we should probably figure out w-what you’re gonna wear.”

Brooke looked disapprovingly at him for a short moment before shrugging it off and going to open up her closet door. “Yeah, you’re right. About needing to figure out an outfit, but I can and will fight you on this! Just accept the fact that you are awesome, because you are!” She crossed her arms at that and stared determinedly at the freckled and pale boy standing in front of her.

“Nope, I am n-not!” He looked away from her, trying to speak in a more joking way but not being able to hide the awkward blush or ignore the thoughts that told him what she was saying was wrong.

“I will punch you with friendship!” Brooke laughed out before jokingly tackling him and attacking him with tickles, making him shriek and squirm away.

“Brooke oh my g-god! Y-you fuckin Hufflepuff!” both teens laughed at that.

“Hey, I take that as a compliment! Hufflepuffs are great!” She said through laughter. Jeremy rolled his eyes and she lightly hit his shoulder. “Oh shut up you Slytherin.” The pale boy gasped in mock offense before bursting out into laughter again.

“I-I mean, you’re not wrong. H-hufflepuffs are adorable, but please do not sh-shame the Slytherin house, we aren’t all assholes like M-malfoy!”

“Sorry sorry, you are an amazing Slytherin Jere-bear.” She corrected herself, glaring at the disbelieving look on Jeremy’s freckled face. “Fine, I’ll shut up now, but I can and will fight you with friendship! Just not now.”

Jeremy let out a little sigh of relief and mumbled something about Hufflepuffs as they started to search through Brooke’s closet for a cute outfit to wear.

“H-how do you even find anything in here?” Jeremy asked, examining the mess of clothes that was Brooke’s closet.

Brooke just shrugged and started going through clothes. Jeremy couldn’t help but at least try to organize them into neatly folded piles or hang something back up on a hanger as he went, giving opinions on whatever options Brooke showed him.

After a while of sorting through the mess, Jeremy had managed to clean it up a bit, while Brooke had tried on a few outfits but still not settled on anything yet. Jeremy found a dress on the floor and went to put it up on a hanger.

“This one’s cute, is it a n-new dress? I h-haven’t seen you wear it before.” Jeremy asked, holding the cute yellow sundress with white flowers along the bottom of the skirt on a hanger. Brooke gasped and smiled, looking excited about the dress.

“Oh my god I forgot I had this dress! I actually got it a while ago but lost it in this mess.” She giggled a little, taking the hanger out and carelessly tossing it on the floor.

“I-I thought Hufflepuffs were s-supposed to be good at finding things.” he teased with a smirk as he picked up the hanger.

“Oh shut up. I’m gonna go put this on.” She paused for a moment, smiling with a little idea as she stepped further into her closet.  Jeremy looked confused for a moment before she spoke again “But first I gotta come out of the closet…” she giggled as she jumped out flamboyantly, startling her friend in the process yelling out “I’M PAN!!”

“B-brooke oh my god! You’re s-so.” he groaned and just facepalmed as the girl in front of him continued to laugh. “Remind me w-why we’re friends again?”

“Oh you know you love me Jer-bear.” she smiled at the boy and smirked as he rolled his eyes at her.

Brooke then headed off to the bathroom to change, leaving Jeremy to continue organizing her closet. Honestly both knew it was a ~~Lohst~~ lost cause, whatever progress he made today will have been completely undone in a few days. That wouldn’t stop him from trying though!

The blonde returned with a smile, tossing her previous clothes back into the closet, earning her a glare from Jeremy that was quickly replaced by a smile as she twirled in the dress.

“Y-you look great Brooke!” she smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. Jeremy turned back to the closet and grabbed her yellow cardigan and a pair of brown boots to finish off the outfit. Brooke took the items and put them on, admiring how they completed the look.

“Now, what to do with this.” she pondered, dramatically flipping her hair. Jeremy rushed over to grab her brush and some hair ties and sat down on her bed, patting the space in front of him. Brooke took off the boots for now and smiled as she sat down in front of her friend.

Jeremy started to brush through her hair, complaining a little about how tangled it was as Brooke scrolled through her phone in search of music to listen to.

“Hmmm, I’m in the mood for some musicals, how about you Jer?” she asked happily. Jeremy hummed in agreement. Brooke selected her playlist of musicals and put it on shuffle and she chuckled a little as If You Were Gay started to play.

“H-ow many songs do you have n-now in that playlist?” Jeremy asked as he started to style Brooke’s hair. She hummed and checked to see her increasingly long playlist of musicals.

“Oh my god” Brooke started laughing and fell over. Jeremy groaned as she had messed up what he had been doing with her hair.

“W-whats so funny? Y-you totally messed up the braid I was doing!” Brooke just laughed more and showed him the playlist. Jeremy laughed a little at seeing that there were 666 songs in the playlist. “Oh my god Brooke” he said and Brooke continued to laugh. “It’s n-not even that funny, why are you laughing s-so much?” He was now laughing more at his friend’s laughter than at the source of her laughter because every time she breathed in for air she made a funny squeaking sound.

(author’s note: so my playlist of musicals at the time of writing this has 687 songs and I subtracted the 21 songs in the BMC soundtrack to use that number for Brooke’s playlist and laughed way too long over it being 666 so yeah.)

“Okay okay” Brooke took a deep breath and sat up again.

“Y-you good?” Jeremy asked with a smile.

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry for messing up the braid Jer, that was just way funnier than it should have been to me.” She giggled again and turned her head so that Jeremy could continue working on her hair.

They both sang along to the songs that played as Jeremy braided Brooke’s hair into a couple fishtail braids. “Tadaaa!” Jeremy exclaimed happily as he finished the braids and handed Brooke a mirror to admire his work.

“Omg thanks Jer!” She smiled wide and turned to hug him.

“N-no problem.” He smiled and hugged her back.

They separated from the hug and Brooke rushed over to grab her makeup and smiled back to Jeremy with an idea.

“Oh no, wh-what’s the evil plan this time?” Jeremy asked, recognizing that look that meant Brooke had thought up a plan.

“Can I do your makeup Jer?” She smiled hopefully at him.

Jeremy thought for a moment and smiled. “Sure. This will be p-perfect payback for when Micha s-surprised me with wearing makeup the other d-day. Though I’m sure I w-won’t look nearly as good.”

“First of all, shut up you’re gonna look beautiful.” Brooke argued and Jeremy shot her a disbelieving look. “Second, I need all the details, and how the fuck did you not tell me about this already?” she had a playful smile on her face as she brought her makeup over to her bed where Jeremy was still sitting.

“M-micha had decided to s-surprise me the other day by putting on the mo-ost beautiful makeup I have ever seen. L-like seriously, he’s got mad skills.” Brooke giggled as he told her the whole story and how he definitely didn’t forget how to speak for a few minutes, what are you talking about? When he finished ranting about how pretty his riend is, Brooke chose the colors she would be using.

“I swear Jeremy, you are too gay to function sometimes.” Brooke stated in a joking tone with no actual ill intent behind the words.

“L-like you’re one to talk.” Jeremy retorted and Brooke shook her head in a gesture of “yeah, you’re not wrong”

The two of them sang along to whatever songs came on as Brooke applied the makeup to Jeremy’s face, doing some contour and highlight before moving on to the eyes where she chose a few shades of blue. “This blue eye shadow looks great on you Jer!” Brooke complimented as she finished with the eyeliner. “Michael is gonna lose his shit.” Jeremy chuckled and examined her work in the mirror she handed him.

“D-damn Brooke, you did a great job!” The blonde smiled proudly and handed him some mascara. As Jeremy finished off the makeup on his eyes, Brooke was looking through her lipsticks to find the right color.

“I’m thinking a nude lip” She suggested as she took out a couple liquid lipsticks trying to decide on the right one. The pale boy nodded in agreement.

“H-how about that one?” He asked and pointed to the color she had in her left hand.

“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing!” She smiled and applied the lipstick, smiling even more at the finished look. “You look beautiful Jerry” Jeremy laughed at the nickname and looked again in the mirror.

“Y-yeah, you really did do a g-great job Brooke. Th-thanks!” he smiled at her and handed the mirror back. “H-hope Michael likes it.”

he got his phone out of his pocket and started typing a message as brooke responded with “Are you kidding? He’s gonna love it. Just be sure to tell me how hopelessly gay his reaction is.”

 **[player 2]** Hey babe, I’ve got a little surprise for you when I come over tonight. ;)

 **[player 1]** oh? cant wait jerbear

 **[player 1]** hows it goin over there with brooke? she better not be stealing my man

 **[player 2]** Of course not, I’m all yours baby.  <3

 **[player 1]** damn right you are

 **[player 2]** Anyway, yeah, it’s going good. We’re just chilling and listening to the increasingly long playlist of musicals while she gets ready.

 **[player 1]** cool cool, how many songs is it at now?

 **[player 2]** ...666

 **[player 1]** lmao thats amazing, not as amazing as the 800+ songs in mine and chrissy’s playlist, but she’s getting there.

“Jeremy” Brooke whined as he continued to message his boyfriend “I have no idea what I’m gonna do, could you stop messaging your boyfriend and help me? Please?”

Jeremy chuckled a little. “Fine, fine. J-just a sec.”

 **[player 2]** Yeah. I gtg, Brooke wants me to help her pick out her makeup. See you soon babe. :)

 **[player 1]** okay fine, ttyl babe, love u  <3

 **[player 2]** That’s gay.

 **[player 1]** you know it ;)

The pale boy smiled to himself as he put his phone away. “O-okay, so I think a more n-natural look would be better.”

Brooke nodded and got out a the makeup she would be using. They continued to chat and sing as she did her makeup and then just continued afterward. Before they knew it, it was already 6:30 and Jeremy figured he should probably get going.

“Thanks for coming over Jer!” Brooke smiled and hugged him.

“O-of course. We’ll have to hang out again sometime soon f-for sure.” Jeremy smiled back at the blonde.

“Totally!” She nodded in agreement. “Someone’s gotta organize my closet every once in a while.”

“Oh my god, y-you’re the worst.” He smiled through the joking insult.

“Make sure to tell me all about Michael’s reaction to the makeup.” she said with a wink as they walked down to the door.

“Only i-if you tell me all about the date.” Jeremy replied happily.

Brooke pretended to be thinking about it for a moment before responding with a smile. “Deal. See you later Jer!”

“S-see ya!” they waved their goodbyes and Brooke went back up to her room to wait for chloe to come pick her up. After a few minutes of mindlessly scrolling through social media she received a text.

 **[** ♡ **Chlo** ♡ **]** hey babygirl, im omw now

 **[** ♡ **Brookie** ♡ **]** awesome, c u soon  <3

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://diamondpainttheartist.tumblr.com/) ♡ [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/diamond_paint_the_artist/)


End file.
